Shock
Summary Shock is a Pokemon fan character created by Sooshirohl. Shock is a 23-year old Ampharos that is a prominent character throughout the Creator's Company universe. He is the son of an unnamed male Raichu and an unnamed female Ampharos. He is also the brother of a Flaaffy named Tesla. Appearance Shock is an Ampharos with a birth defect, causing his normally red gems on his forehead and tail to be a dark black. He occasionally sports a Choice Scarf, an item that increases speed, as well as a camera used for photography. Personality Shock is shy and quiet, and usually stutters when he talks. He doesn't like getting into fights, and is usually seen partaking in his favorite past-time, photography. He's emotional and can easily be flustered or burst out into tears. He also has self-esteem issues due to his birth defect, but friends and family have helped him overcome this. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''8-A '| At least '''7-B, likely 7-A '''| Possibly '''6-B or higher Name: Shock Origin: Creator's Company Gender: Male Age: 23 Classification: Ampharos/Sheep Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification , Berserk Mode (via Dark Aura), Status Effect Inducement (via Static) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level+ '(Can scale to other smaller Pokemon such as Diglett and Horsea, has defeated Pokemon such as Bisharp) | At least '''Small City Level, '''likely '''City Level+ '(Comparable to stronger mid-tier Pokemon) | At least 'Mountain Level+ '(Can scale to other fully evolved Pokemon such as Gengar and Alakazam, has fought '''Mountain Level+ opponents such as Simon, Vine and Vertex. An Ampharos' light is also powerful enough to be seen from space) | Possibly Country Level 'or '''Higher '(Managed to hold his own against Vertex, who proceeded to throw the entire world into an ice age) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(has dodged lightning and can scale to Vine) | '''Sub-Relativistic '(Gets a speed increase from his Dark Aura Form, Pokemon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings) | 'Relativistic '(Can scale to other fully evolved Pokemon such as Poliwrath) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Has shown no notable lifting feats) | '''Class 100 '(Can scale to the average Ampharos) '''Striking Strength: Small Building Class '''l '''Multi-City Block Class Durability: Large Building Class '(once survived a building-busting explosion), '''Island Level '(can scale to the average Ampharos) '''Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Camera, Choice Scarf (occasionally), Ampharosite (occasionally) Intelligence: '''Above Average '''Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Ground-type attacks. Is mostly a pacifist and prefers not to get into physical combat unless necessary. Because of this, he has little to no combat experience and is much less strategic in combat than Vine. Shock's Dark Aura mode is very straining and leaves Shock exhausted afterwards. Furthermore, the time he has in the form gets smaller depending on how much he exerts himself when in it, which can be anywhere from a few seconds to 10 minutes at most. Shock is very usually emotionally unstable in this form and he usually acts on emotion rather than logic and reason. Notable Attacks/Techniques : * Thunderbolt : '''Shock produces a quick, high-voltage thunderbolt. * '''Flash : '''Shock's gems flash a bright light temporarily. Can temporarily blind enemies long enough for a quick getaway. * '''Discharge : '''Shock generates more electricity, delivering a higher-voltage, more powerful electric shock. * '''Thunder Punch : '''Shock's fist is enveloped in electricity as he swings as his opponent. One good punch can temporarily paralyze. * '''Dark Aura Form : '''When pushed to his limits, Vine can enter his Dark Aura form. In this state, he is surrounded in a black aura. His left eye bleeds a black liquid and his right eye forms into a spiral shape. In this form, he is much stronger and much faster, with the potency of all of his attacks being buffed dramatically. The form comes with many costs though, as explained in '''Weaknesses. * Mega Evolution : '''When holding an Ampharosite, Shock is able to mega-evolve into Mega Ampharos. All of his Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Electricity Users